This is war
by Ivy Everscence
Summary: Equestria is at war, only this time Twilight Sparkle and her friends can't stop it. They have to fight, testing their friendship and the bonds that tie them together. Can they pull through, or will they fall, leaving Equestria in the ever dark reign of Nightmare Moon?
1. Chapter 1

Once many years ago, Equestria was at war, things were thrown into disarray, The balance between night and day had been thrown off. Nightmare Moon plagued the country, keeping it in eternal night. This was quickly fixed, Princess Celestia called upon the Elements of Harmony to strike down Nightmare Moon and trap her in the moon. This time it was not so easy, Things had started out small, little arguments between Luna and Celestia. But then it got worse, Luna began to want more control, becoming more and more like Nightmare Moon; the version of herself she tried so hard to keep contained. She began to ignore her duties, rising the moon either too early or too late. Eventually she disappeared for days, not telling anyone what she was doing or where she was going. One night she left the palace, disappearing for weeks, coming back with an army. They called themselves the lunar Republic. Everyone who had ever had a reason to hate Celestia was there. She went across Equestria urging people to join her, promising freedom and happiness for all who did. Those who didn't join formed their own group, the Solar Empire. The two groups battled for control of Equestria, neither giving in or letting go. The world was in ruin, Ponies living in the ruins of the towns they once prospered in, planning how to free themselves from Nightmare Moon's bringing of terror once again.

******************************************

Twilight sparkle stood on the edge of the cliff, staring out over the rest of Equestria. Never had she felt so small, so insignificant. The people looked to her and her friends to lead them to victory, but there was nothing she could do. Every day the people were getting weaker, the makeshift town collapsing around them. Everypony was being relocated to Sweet Apple Acres, the only spot in Ponyville still standing. But for how long? How long would they have to huddle in groups, hiding from the outside world, fearing every creak of a tree might be an attacking force closing in. She sighed and headed back to the town. As she walked through the crumbling buildings she felt angry, _Who is Nightmare Moon to do this to us? We are people too, not bargaining tools. We are soldiers! We can fight!_ She raced to the campsite, not wasting a single minute. The jagged rocks cut at her hooves as she climbed over the barricade around the "town" but she didn't care, she had a speech to give. She jumped off the Barricade and raced to the barn, where everypony was staying. I know I can get them to fight she thought I just need the right words. As she burst in through the barn doors, everypony raised their heads. Their expressions lightening when they saw that Twilight had come back alive. She jumped up on top of a bale of hay and addressed the crowd.

"My fellow Equestrians!" she began, "Too long have we hidden in the shadows. This war has been going on for many months and not a single one of us have seen the battlefield. We need to stand up. If we want Equestria back we have to take it back for ourselves! How many of you have children? How many of you fear that your children or sisters and brothers could be killed because they are too small and defenseless to fight back? What about them? What about their future? Sure it's bad now, but think how bad it will be ten years from now, even twenty years from now. Is that the kind of world we want them growing up in? Think about the future, how will anyone survive this? So please, if you know what's good for you and the young ones, join me. Fight back, if we want Equestria we must take it for ourselves."  
By the end of her speech, the ponies were cheering. They were standing up, shouting. over the crowd they heard a chant begin. "We must fight!" "We must fight!", soon the whole crowd was chanting, stomping their feet, shaking their heads and making noise. Twilight looked up to the sky, where the clouds had parted, a ray of sunshine filtering through. Spotlighting her, the crowd took this as a sign to cheer louder, the noise filling the room shaking the barn. _Thank you_ Twilight thought, she didn't know who she was thanking, only that she had done what she had needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**the princesses have a telepathtic connection thats what the dialogue is.**

Nightmare Moon's pov

_"There can only be one sister to rule Equestria, darling and that one sister will be me."_  
_"Luna, I know you're in there, think about what you're doing, think about what you've become!" _  
Nightmare Moon laughed,_ "There is no more Luna sister, there is only me, Nightmare Moon."_  
Princess Celestia sighed, _"Then you are lost."_  
_"I do not wish to hear your preaching sister, I will go on whether you like it or not. Good bye Celestia._"

Nightmare Moon stood on the balcony of her palace. looking out at the battlefield below. soon her army would take over Celestia's and Equestria would be her's. She smiled at the thought, her older sister, so annoying and naive would be under her control along with the country she so cared for. _Equestria should be mine anyway. _she thought bitterly_ Our parents gave it to her because they liked her better. All through my childhood I stood in her shadow, the perfect child. No matter what I did she did it better, But not anymore! The reign of Celestia is over! Let the reign of Nightmare moon begin!_

**Princess Celestia's pov**

Princess Celestia paced back and forth around the throne room. The rooms in the palace were full of ponies either fighting for her or seeking refuge. Even with all of the rooms full she had barely covered Canterlot. She sighed, there was no way she would turn them out but there was no more room anywhere_. I wish there was some way I could contact twilight_ She thought. she sighed, all communications were forbidden, that way there was no chance of interception. This war is tearing my kingdom apart. soon there will be nothing left. Princess Celestia called for a member of her guard. He came in quickly, ''What is it that you need Princess?" he asked, she hesitated, "I need you to take a message." He looked shocked, "But princess, you said-" she interrupted him "I know what I said!" She looked at him with a face of pure honesty "My loyal guard,this is probably the most important thing I will ever have you do in your entire life, the very fate of Equestria rests on whether the mare this message is addressed to is alive."

_My dearest twilight..._


	3. Chapter 3

Twilight stood watching as her town got ready for battle. Anything that could be used as armor was. The pegasi led by Rainbow dash and Midnight Wing had hoof covers and helmets that had been used in the Coludsdale jousting tournament, their chest and back plates were made of sheets of metal they had hammered down to fit their body and wings. They looked determined, defenders of their country, ready to give their lives up. The unicorns had uniforms Rarity had made from what was left of her store's stocks and some scrap metal. They looked fierce and perfect, flawless defenders, unscratchable. enough to strike fear into the hearts of a coward. Even the earth ponies, with no magic or wings looked strong enough to kill, hoof protectors made with wood from the barrels and crates of apples, helmets and chest plates made of metal painted over with the cake shimmer the baker's had in their pockets. Twilight was wearing an old suit of armor that had belonged to Shining Armor, although beat up it held very well and fit her perfectly._ Bring it on Nightmare Moon, Were ready to die if necessary, bring. it. on._

Rainbow Dash's pov

Midnight Wing smiled, "I'm glad to be under your lead if any, _capitan_." Rainbow Dash blushed, Midnight Wing leaned close to her and whispered "I'm also glad to be here with _you_." Rainbow Dash blushed and leaned towards him so that their muzzles were touching. He smiled, "Fighting side by side with you will give me a reason to fight. Keeping you alive so we can get out of this together." She smiled, "you'd best be worrying about yourself soldire, I can take care of me." he chuckled, "If your sure princess, you seem pretty tough. Your probably right." Rainbow Dash looked him in the eye and grabbed his hoof, "Maybe we could protect each other." he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "maybe we can." She pulled back a little and smiled at him "I-" but before she could finish he pulled her into him and kissed her. She felt her heart beat faster than it had ever beaten before and butterflies erupt in her stomach, she never wanted it to end it was like the world revolved around this one moment. He pulled away and saluted, "Till next time capitan." then he flew off. Rainbow twirled in a circle, "20% cooler!" she yelled. Rairty smiled as she walked by, "My, my darling, don't you seem excited. Has something happened?" Rainbow Dash smiled, "Oh no, nothing important." Rarity moved on, looking curious but not questioning anymore. Rainbow Dash smiled to herself, _Major score!_ she thought.


End file.
